


[podfic] Orthopedic bodyswap

by Betty, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Bodyswap, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Of course Derek has no idea how much work it takes to convince people you are a remorseless force of nature when you’re five foot two and cute as a button, and he’s going to ruin it all by wandering around looking like that.





	[podfic] Orthopedic bodyswap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orthopedic bodyswap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833813) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty). 



 

 **Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Bodyswap, POV Female Character, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V

 **Length:**  00:06:11  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Orthopedic%20bodyswap.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
